Hafordiam: The new World
by avidimagination16
Summary: Please read, this is my favorite book I've written and it's finished! Could it hurt just to read to Chapter 3? 100% kid friendly.


Hafordiam: Home of the Plumes

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Mckayla. I live in hafordiam (ha-ford-ee-um); hafordiam is a lot like earth. We have trees and water and different countries, continents, ECT. However, we are also very different from earth because of our creatures that live here. We can start with me. I don't have tan, white, or black skin like people on earth, I have purple skin that's more of lavender. I also have black hair and toned features. I have a sharp nose and almond eyes, my lips are a light pink and also very toned. I look like you humans except, I'm not. I'm a different species called plumes (plum-es), we are all lavender but our facial features, just like humans, are different.

The most dangerous creature on hafordiam is the mermaid. On earth you praise the mermaid because they are the most beautiful creature. While that is true, they are also mysterious. I got to see a mermaid once, it was from the distance and I couldn't really see everything but her hair looked like it was mended by angels and her tail was shinning as if it was made of emeralds and rubies instead of scales. What I saw next wasn't pretty at all. She lured an uneducated man into the river, and when he was close enough she pounced him and dragged him under. There are only a few who make it back up and their tales are that it was a beautiful Atlantis where you lived until you eventually drowned. I don't even know how they made it out alive.

The nicest creature on hafordiam is the heffelump (hef-fa-lump); they look similar to a bear mixed with an elephant. They live in the forests up in the trees; legend says that they stay in the trees to look around the villages to make sure everyone who needs help gets it. I've never seen them in the tree but I have seen them in the villages giving comfort and helping everyone with whatever they needed, as long as it didn't require opposable thumbs. They are really soft to touch. Unfortunately, some mysterious plumes are killing them off and trying to sell the fur.

I go to school at Gracious Academy; the school is named off my street. It's a very nice school but I've been going since I was 2, I know no different. We have two headmasters in the school and unfortunately I have the nasty one because I'm 16. His name is Kazer (Ka-z-er. He always wears black and gives you and evil stare. His hygiene is kept up but if he sees' you doing a good deed he sends you to detention. That gives detention a whole new stereotype. I admit I've been sent to detention multiple times. I like our other headmaster Lupin (loo- pin). He's very old but always is smiling. He rewards you for doing something good and helps you a lot in life. He's also a heffelump skinning protester. He was my headmaster until I turned 16, now I'm stuck with Kazer for the rest of my school carrier which is until I'm thirty. Unlike humans, plumes live until they are around 120-150. So I don't get married until I'm thirty-one and yes it is an arranged marriage.

Today is my birthday. So looks like you, as the reader, can celebrate it with me. It's my sixteenth birthday and just like humans on earth, sixteen is a very special birthday, it's when I become a woman. I get more opportunities now; I can drive, talk to men, and do whatever I want with my parents' permission of course. My party today is going to be full of my friends and family. I'm going to have a sixteen layer cake, and at least a hundred balloons. This is the best day of my life.

"Mckayla!" my mother shouts as I'm putting on my party dress.

"Coming mom!" I yell.

My mom is a beautiful woman; she has a very slim figure even though she's given birth to 3 children. Her hair is in a curly perm and there is always a smile on her face, except for special occasions. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. We don't have a railing so I had to use the wall to keep my balanced. As soon as I stopped my mom looked at me from head to toe.

"You look so beautiful! Do you like the new dress Nanny bought for you?" Mom asked.

By the way, Nanny (nan-ie) is the term for grandma on your planet.

"Yes! She got it right this time, I love it!" I exclaimed twirling the dress around. It was a dark seaweed dress with little gems sown on here and there to make it twinkle whenever I spun around. I also had seaweed colored high heels to match it. I felt like a princess.

"Well, are you ready to see your cake?" My mom asked.

I shook my head up and down so fast I thought I gave myself a headache.

"Okay, come into the kitchen." Mom coaxed.

My mouth was wide open; it was a 16 layer chocolate cake with red frosting as the base and little yellow polka dots all over it. On the 8th layer it said "Happy 16th birthday Mckayla!"

"Close your mouth Mckayla you look like a dog" my mom playfully said.

I closed my mouth and ran to my mom "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I screamed.

Then I heard the door bell ring, I ran to answer it, It was my 2 closest best friends; Elizabeth and Samantha.

Elizabeth came into the room. She had jeans and a T-shirt on as always, except this time her blond curly hair was laid down instead of in a pony tail. She looked very much like a heffelump and she acted very similar too, Samantha and I teased her about secretly being one.

Samantha we always call Sam. She showed up in a fancy sparkly black blouse with black skinny jeans, yes earth; we do have skinny jeans, lately she had been acting odd but I just took it as puberty. We've been friends since I was 5 years old, we are basically sisters.

"Mom, do I have to go to Mckayla's party?" my real sister Alicia complained.

Alicia looks very similar to me but she's nothing like me. She likes loud music, while I prefer soft and soothing music. Her style is loud and pink; my style is more of a pastel. She has all the friends at school but no close friends; I have really close friends but not a lot of school friends. I don't even know how we are related, we are completely opposites.

"Yes, it's her sixteenth birthday." My mom answered bluntly.

"But mom, you promised I could hang out with Mia." Alicia complained more.

"Well why don't you invite her to the party?" Mom suggested.

Alicia straightened up "I can do that?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if you couldn't." Mom said.

Alicia smiled and then saw Sam. "Sam! You came!" she ran and gave her a hug.

"Hi" Sam replied awkwardly. For some weird reason Alicia love Sam but Sam didn't like Alicia.

"Let's go into the living room," I said saving the day.

Pretty soon more guests were arriving. My fellow classmates, my extended family, and some of my other friends at different schools. Then I saw my new headmaster, Kazer, he always comes to everyone's birthday party if they are of age, just to get to know them better. It used to be Lupin that did that but not anymore. With an older age comes more fun but also more trouble. I tried to avoid Kazer's gaze and stayed near my friends, just for safety.

I tiptoed over to the present table to see what everyone had bought me. My mom wouldn't approve because she doesn't want us to be snobby, I'm not snobby I just like feeling happy. The table was over flowing with presents, it was so high. I was about to pick one up so I could guess what it is but then I heard a dark voice.

"So you're Mckayla." It said. I turned around and had to pause before I spoke otherwise I would have screamed. It was Kazer. I put on my best smile and tried to be cordial with him.

"Yes, I am, pleasure to meet you headmaster Kazer." I replied.

"You don't need to put on a show for me, I know how you think." He said bluntly.

"No show, headmaster, are you enjoying the party?"

"No, I've had better, I must tell you something."

"Yes?" I asked a little worried.

"I want you to pick a side to be on." He said.

"What are my choices?" I asked tried to stuff the nervousness in my voice.

"Between me and headmaster Lupin," Kazer stiffened and looked me in the eye "You don't have to pick now; you have until the first day of school."

I nodded "Yes headmaster."

He frowned at me and left, I never saw him at the party after that but I felt like there were eyes watching my every move. I went over and sat by Sam then the lights went dark and my dad came out with the cake. Everyone started to sing "You are 16." It's similar to "Happy birthday" but the lyrics and music are different and they only sing this type of song on the 16th year. I smiled and blew out the candles with my friends, then everyone cheered and Mom started to cut the cake. You want to know what I wished for? I wished that I would make the right choice and not have to pay the consequences.

After the party was over Elizabeth and Sam slept over, so we went downstairs to my room to decide how I was going to act during my 16th year. When we got to my room Elizabeth and Sam looked at me with a weird expression.

I looked at both of them "What?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ya, why?" I replied.

"You haven't talked at all since we've opened your presents." Sam explained.

"Oh, just the excitement from the party I guess." I lied.

Elizabeth and Sam looked at me.

"Liar," Sam accused. "What happened?"

I immediately caved in and told them about the choice I had to make between Lupin and Kazer.

"Well, at least you have until the first day of school." Elizabeth replied.

"Ya," I said "but that only gives me two days."

"I'd pick Kazer," Sam cut in "Wouldn't want to work against him."

"Ya, but Lupin practically raised me." I said.

"But he's a grandpy," Sam fought.

"I guess, but either way, I just don't know what to do."

Elizabeth decided to put in her advice, she always gives the best advice. "Kayla," That's my nick name "Did you ask what would happen if you chose?"

"No," I admitted "but you both are sixteen, did you have to choose?"

They both shook they're heads.

I lay down on my bed "I'm going to bed; this is too much for me."

"Wait," Elizabeth said "Look, it's time for the shooting shower."

I got off the bed and me and my friends went to the window. The shooting shower is when Haley's comet, shooting stars, and constellations all get together and put on a show, it happens every other week. They always tell a story of some sort of what's going to happen in the near future, Ever since I could remember this was my favorite part of life.

Tonight I saw the stars turn into a girl, about the age of 16, like me. She was walking through the woods picking flowers and putting them in her basket. Then she came upon two different paths that both looked mystifying but in their own way. On one side it was bright with white pearls and white flowers and little bunnies and birds, the other path was royal purple with mystifying wolfs and owls. The girl was confused but took the purple path because it looked so much better than all white. She started to walk into the lane and once she was in she saw a King. He was a wicked king who threw her in a dungeon and kept her locked up. She tried to cry for help and begged him for mercy but the King wouldn't have it. That's where it ended.

I was even more scared now, I couldn't help but feel like that shooting shower was for me. I was still confused. Why me? What makes me so special? And why do I have to choose? I walked over to my bed and tried to sleep, I hoped this would all be over in the morning.

Chapter 2

I woke up that morning to the smell of haseral (hase-er-al) waffles, my favorite; it's a berry that's also a nut. I woke up and saw Elizabeth and Sam still passed out on the door. I smiled and tiptoed around them and upstairs. My presents were still all over the living room but I looked over and saw that there was one present I hadn't opened yet on the table, it was a box covered in wrapping paper and ribbon. I went over and picked it up. "To: Mckayla Buckley." It read "From: Headmaster Lupin" I picked it up and sat down on the couch to open it. I undid the ribbon and opened the box. Inside there was a note"

_Dear Mckayla,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't be at your party but I have to tell you something, unfortunately I won't be able to talk to you before school begins so I want you to just read it. You, my dear, have unspeakable abilities that can change the world. It's just a matter of how you wish to use them. You have the ability to save the world or destroy it. The choice is yours. I know that headmaster Kazer has already talked to you about this, but maybe this letter will help. Also, enjoy the t-shirt, it's a collectable. _

_Headmaster Lupin._

This is the first time I've ever gotten a letter from a headmaster. I know it was supposed to help but now I'm even more curious and confused. I looked in the box and there was a T-shirt that read "Save the heffelump!" With a heffelump face on it. I put the box down and kept looking over the letter to see if the letter could tell me what to choose. Then my dad came into the room "Hello early bird, are you okay?"

My dad has a really goofy expression to match his personality. You can always count on him to make people laugh. He was still in his pajamas and his hair looked like an Afro but I was glad he was here with me.

"Not really, to tell you the truth." I stated, it was way easier to be open with him.

"Well, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad, have you ever had to make a choice but you didn't know the outcome?"

"Yes, in fact it was about your mother."

I sat up "With mom? How? I thought you both had love at first sight type of thing."

Dad smiled "Well, that's true but there was another girl my parent wanted me to marry instead, but something in my gut just told me to marry your mother. So I did."

"Aww," I said cooing "That's so cute."

"Yes, it was confusing at first but now I know that when you have to make a choice, the best thing to do is to listen to the gut feeling." My dad also gives expert advice.

I heard little footsteps running through the hallway. It was my little brother Kaden; he is so adorable, when he isn't your brother. I saw him come into the living room, "Can I have waffles?" he asked.

"What do you say?" My dad asked.

"Please?" Kaden replied.

My dad sat up right as Sam and Elizabeth came in.

"Mmmm." Sam said "I love waffles."

"You?" I asked confused "You hate waffles; we always have to cook pancakes for you."

"Well, now I like waffles." Sam replied haughtily.

"Waffles up!" Dad said as we all went into the kitchen. "So ladies what's the plan for today?"

"Well," I started but then I got cut off by Sam.

"Let's go down to the Pikers (Pie-kers) market." She replied.

"I like that idea." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, let's go. Dad can you drive us after we eat?" I asked.

"I can't," Dad said with a sly smile.

"Why?"

"Because you can drive your friends there yourself."

I almost couldn't breathe. I got to drive! This was the best day ever. I started stuffing the waffle into my mouth as fast as I could.

"Kayla, slow down!" My dad smiled "You're going to get the hic-cups."

I finished my waffle and ran to the car. I turned around and my friends were right next to me. "Let's *hiccup* go."

We all got in and went to Pikers. Pikers is a lot like a farmers market, except you can buy a lot more than just clothes and food, you can also buy magical potions, trinkets, and pets.

We finally got there and once we did my friends and I remembered we were still in our PJ's. So we bought some clothes and went into the bathrooms to change. Then we went to every booth and looked around. It was so fun I was having a blast.

"Let's make a promise to do this every week." Elizabeth said.

"I agree," Sam chimed in.

"Let's do it." I promised. We did our rhyme and kept walking.

"Kayla, I think that man was looking at you." Sam said leaning her head towards a man.

He was cute. He had black shaggy hair and really broad muscles. He caught my eyes and smiled, I shyly turn away.

"You should go talk to him," Sam nudged.

"I don't know guys, are you sure?"

Elizabeth and Sam both nodded.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I started walking over to that man.

I kept walking but I didn't know why, I was just kind of doing it and the whole time my mind was over flowing with thoughts and then I finally got to him and he started the conversation.

"Hi, my name is Jacob." His voice was so deep.

"Hi, my name is…" That awkward moment when I forgot my name.

"Mckayla right? I heard you just turned 16." Yes! He saved the day and it didn't even creep me out that he already knew my name.

I nodded and replied "You come here often?"

"Here and there a little." He said "Are those your friends over there?"

I looked over at my friends who were whispering to each other and laughing. I put my face down "Sadly, yes those are my friends."

Jacob smiled "You wanna come in the restaurant with me?"

I started to laugh nervously and followed him in.

The restaurant was more like a pub. It was smoky and dark but you could still see, I followed Jacob and tried not to inhale anything. He led me to a booth. He was such a gentleman letting me sit first, even though we were on opposite sides of the table.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said.

Some how I braved up the courage to actually talk about myself. "Well, I'm 16 and I go to gracious academy."

"Now tell me something about yourself that I don't know." Jacob said.

I looked at him funny. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Because since the first time I've seen you I have always wanted to talk to you and see who you really are." Wow, he was so smooth.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked thinking this was a better way to go.

Jacob thought for a second, "Oh, I know, How about, what is your favorite memory?"

I smiled as I tried to remember my life. "Probably this one time when I was 14. It was grandparent's day and my whole family went over to my grandpy and nanny's. We had a firework show and all the food you could eat. I got to dance with one of my cousins and he treated me more special than all the other girls. Then my grandparents told me how much they loved me. Everything was calm and peaceful and it felt like nothing in life was bad."

"You really love family, don't you?" Jacob asked.

I nodded "Your family is your everything."

"So how many siblings do you have?" he continued to ask.

"I have two younger siblings a sister and a brother."

"Which one do you like more?"

"My little brother he's 5 years old and practically worships me. My sister is completely the opposite of me and we really don't get along." I felt weird telling him all this but at the same time it felt so natural and easy. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Jacob opened his arms "Ask me anything you want."

"What school so you go to?"

"The same one as you, Gracious Academy."

In Gracious Academy boys and girls are never in the same class room together, so we only see the boys during assemblies and on the bus. However some girls sneak out and see them anyway.

"Do you have a family?" I continued asking.

"Yes, except we aren't as tight as your family. The person I see most is my dad, but my siblings are always in their rooms so I never see them as much."

I nodded sounds like Jacob has a little bad boy streak.

I saw my friends through the window, "Oh I should probably go, but it was nice meeting you."

"Wait," Jacob said as he grabbed my hand "Can I give you a ride.

I kind of stuttered "Well I would accept but I drove here."

Jacob nodded understandingly "When can I see you again?"

"I'll be here next week." I promised, and then I left to see my friends.

When I got outside my friends almost tackled me down.

"What was he like?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was such a gentleman," I started as we walked back to the car.

"I'd say. you spent almost three hours with him." Sam smiled.

"Wow, it didn't seem like that long."

"Well lets hurry home your parents are going to be worried." Elizabeth said as we all got into the car.

"Should I tell them about Jacob?"

"Oh, so that's his name." Sam shrieked "No, don't tell your parents they will flip out."

"But, I tell my parents everything." I said worried.

"Kayla you should tell them." Elizabeth advised.

"No!" Sam demanded "Look you do what you want but your parents won't understand and then you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Not to mention single."

"Don't you remember I have an arranged marriage?" I told Sam.

"Oh who cares, you know my thoughts." Sam replied haughtily.

It was silent the rest of the way home. I was wondering if I was going to tell my parents or not. After I dropped off my friends at their houses I pulled into my drive way where I found my little Rehue (Ree-hoo). It's similar to a dog except it can fly, whistle, and sneeze glitter.

My Rehue's name is Mona. Mona means excited flower on my planet. I picked her up and brought her inside.

"Should I tell them Mona?" I asked rhetorically.

Mona just whistled.

I walked in a saw my parents reading the daily simple newspaper. I sat on the couch and waited for them to notice me. I waited, and waited and waited and waited, until finally my dad looked up and said "Hello, Mckayla how was the piker market?"

"Oh, it was fun." I replied not really trusting myself to lie.

"What did you do?" My mom asked.

"Nothing." I snapped. My parents gave me a weird look. "I mean, we just looked around the different booths and stuff."

"Oh that's cool." My dad replied going back to his paper.

I breathed and went downstairs to my room. When I got there I sat on my bed, I had just lied to my parents, but was it really lying? I mean, they didn't ask if I was with a boy. Jacob. Just the name gave me butterflies. He was so nice and handsome; I could go off about him for years. I looked at the time, it was five o' clock. On your planet that would be early to go to bed but on my planet that's equivalent to going to bed at about nine o'clock. I got changed in my pajamas and crawled under the covers. In my head I was still whisping his name _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. _

I was dreaming about him, Jacob, except the dream turned into a nightmare. He was walking with me in the park with Mona, telling me all the things he loves about me then he led me to a trap door and underneath was quick sand. I started to sink I tried screaming but nothing was coming out. I woke up and screamed at a little dwarfing who was staring at me with pleading eyes.

A dwarfing is a small plumes except their skin is a dark green and they age much faster than you would think. I sat up a bit and looked at the end of my bed post where he was. "Hello, who are you?" I asked politely.

The dwarfing nodded "My name is Pip. I have to warn you about something."

"Yes?" I asked as I went to turn on the light.

"No! Don't turn on the light!" Pip jumped and slammed my hand down.

"Ouch! Okay, I won't turn on the light." I whispered harshly "What do you want?"

"I have to warn you about your…choice." He said hardly saying 'choice'.

"My choice between headmasters Kazer or headmaster Lupin?" I clarified.

Pip nodded his head "Which one looks better?"

"Um…sorry?" I asked confused.

"Which one would you rather be around because of his looks?"

"Well," I stuttered "Probably headmaster Kazer."

"Your eyes deceive you, pick carefully tomorrow." Pip said, and then he left.

That was weird, I thought as I tried to go back to a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of school, that's when I have to choose. I'm likely to choose Headmaster Lupin but why do I have to choose at all?

Chapter 3

I woke up at 6 am ready to start the day. My uniform was laid out on my chair and so I quickly got dressed. I looked around for my new book bag and made sure my pencils, pens, potions, and books were all inside. I looked at the time it was 6:30 and I still needed to eat breakfast. I quickly ran upstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" my sister asked all ready dressed and cooking hadsis (had- iss, they are basically eggs from the yulpin (yul-pin), basically a chicken.)

"Unlike you I actually like to be on time for school." I said back.

"Well, I was just being curious." Alicia said innocently.

"Just cook your eggs." I snapped back eating my groupyloops (group-py-loops) Groupyloops are a type of cereal.

I looked at the time 6:55; the school bus was going to be here in five minutes. I looked around for Kaden who was still sleeping in his bed. I ran towards him.

"Kaden! Wake up the bus is going to be here soon." I started to shake his shoulder.

"Relax!" Kaden yawned "I'm all ready for school." He got out of bed and combed his hair. I don't know how he does it but he always manages to surprise me.

I went into my parent's room. They are never awake this early. I kissed them both goodbye then heard the bus beep. I practically shoved my siblings out of the door and onto the bus. As soon as I got on the bus I looked around for Sam and Elizabeth and then I spotted Jacob. His look caught me off guard so I tripped over someone's foot and went tumbling down the bus. Luckily I ran into Elizabeth who asked if I was okay and helped me up. After she helped me up everyone in the whole bus started to laugh at me. I sat next to the window and tried to hide my face. That was so embarrassing.

Our school buses aren't like earths school buses. Ours are white and when we take off we rocket through the sky and then we land with a drop. Most of the girls came up with a new hairstyle that is basically all of the hair sticking straight up. I think it makes them look weird so I choose not to do it, but Alicia thinks it's the best thing in the world.

Finally we got to school and right as I stepped off the bus I was snatched away by a plumes who was our secretary.

"What do you want?" I asked as I was thrown on the floor.

"What is your choice?" The secretary asked.

"My choice?" I almost stuttered.

"Yes child, school is going to start any second now so choose carefully." She hissed.

"Headmaster Lupin." I spat out. I was so shocked at what I had said. I guess that was my choice. What happened next scared me half to death.

"Wrong choice." The secretary said. Except she wasn't a secretary anymore she was a snake with red eyes and scaly slimy skin, not at all pretty like her plumes self. She pounced and I dove out of the way. She kept pouncing at me until I wasn't expecting it then she snatched me up in her tail. "Leave me alone!" I pleaded.

She hissed at me "You stupid little child! You are of age and your choice was wrong!"

"Why did I have to make the choice, and what do you mean of age?" I asked trying to get some answers.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore; I'll give you a new choice you can either choose headmaster Kazer or death!" She started to get closer and closer to me.

Then I heard a shout "Hey Snake eyes!" I turned my head, it was Jacob he'd come to rescue me. I smiled and tried to fight out of the snakes grasp.

"Oh look! The prince is trying to rescue the princess." The snake mocked "Well butt out Jacob this is not concern of yours. She started to come after Jacob.

I'm not sure how I did it but every tree started to get taller and taller than the leaves grew and tied up the snake releasing me from its grasp I ran over to Jacob to make sure he was okay.

He smiled "I came here to rescue you but I guess you've rescued me."

I just laughed, then I heard a shriek I turned around and it was the snake. She was still held by the tree she looked at me, "Just because you have me tied up doesn't mean my deal isn't off. You pick headmaster Kazer or you die!"

Jacob took my hand "Let's get out of here." He started to run out and I followed him.

As soon as we exited the forest the bell rang. I started walking to homeroom with Kazer. Then Jacob stopped me "Wait, Mckayla will you wait for me at the assembly today?"

I swear on a gopher's mother that I started to blush "Uh...sure, where?"

"Just wait for me at the doors, I'll find you." Then Jacob ran off to his home room.

I walked dazed to homeroom but snapped out of it when the bell rang. He just asked me if I would wait for him, usually I don't do that but he just has seemed to take my heart away. I walked into homeroom avoid eye contact with Headmaster Kazer, I looked around and saw Sam and Elizabeth and sat over by them.

"Wow, your late for the first time." Sam said suspiciously. It seemed like she was going to say more when Elizabeth told us to shush.

"Hello, welcome to another year of Gracious Academy." Started headmaster Kazer he didn't sound happy at all to be there. "I will be leaving shortly and you're new teacher will be assisting you all I have to do here is to welcome you, so welcome." Then he left and another teacher came up and spoke in a much more cheery voice.

"Hello class I'm so excited to have you this year! I will be teaching you all how to survive in this world."

The whole class just stared at her, she was too positive, but at least she wasn't Headmaster Kazer. I smiled and waited for the bell to ring.

As soon as the bell rang it was time for the assembly. I walked out with my friends; usually I'd sit with them but not today.

"Why aren't you sitting with us again?" Elizabeth spoke

"Because I'm just not okay?" I argued.

"Well, fine." Elizabeth said "Then see you in Potion class." Our only class together.

I sighed as Sam and Elizabeth left. I waited for Jacob, I didn't think he was going to show up but as he did he whispered to me "Follow me; I want to show you something."

For some weird girl reason I went with him even though I knew I shouldn't. He led me to a garden, I've been everywhere in the school and outside but I've never seen this garden. It was flowers galore with a swing and innocent creatures all over the place, it was beautiful.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jacob said taking hold of my hand.

I blushed, "its breath taking, where did you find it?"

"You and I aren't that different you know." He said avoiding the question and walking through the garden.

"I think we are," I replied "I would have never even thought to skip an assembly."

"Yes, but our powers are very similar." He said.

I let go of his hand "What powers?" I asked.

He stopped and turned towards me "Don't you remember what you did to the Secretary?"

"Yes, but I don't know how I did it."

Jacob smile mischievously "I know and I can tell you everything."

More than anything I wanted to know everything about my powers but something held me back. "No thanks," I said blankly and I walked a little faster down the garden to find a place to hide.

"Wait!" Jacob called chasing after me.

I started to run and found a sharp turn and a fork in the road. I stopped and Jacob came right up behind me. "Please don't run away," he started.

"Shh" I told him. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Jacob asked.

"The shooting shower." I whispered.

Jacob still looked confused.

"The shooting shower showed a fork in the road, remember? The girl went on one path and she was trapped, the other, I don't know."

"Oh," Jacob said "I remember. What has that to do with anything?"

"Where do these paths lead?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before." Jacob said, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo now.

I looked at both paths, the path the girl chose was on the right, I looked over at the other path, where does this one lead? I started walking towards the left path and it was okay at first, then I fell down a hole. I looked behind me, I couldn't see anyone. Then I landed in a throne room. I looked up and saw headmaster Kazer sitting on a throne with a crown. I quickly stood up.

"Mckayla," He said almost with Joy "What a pleasant surprise."

"Why am I here?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, you've made your choice." He replied happily.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked sternly.

"Oh, right of course. Jacob get out here!" Headmaster Kazer replied.

Jacob came in almost looking ashamed but stern, like an emotional robot. I stared at him, he was wearing a crown-headmaster Kazer is his dad. I stepped back a little, "So your father is Headmaster Kazer?" I clarified.

Jacob nodded shyly.

I felt like a fool, headmaster Kazer wanted the choice to be him so bad he made his son do the dirty work.

"Yes, Mckayla," Headmaster Kazer said "You've dumbly fallen into our trap and now we can do whatever we want with you."

I went into a fighting position "Not yet you can't,"

"Fine, this will be fun for me." Headmaster Kazer said "Jacob, you know what to do."

Jacob jumped in front of me. "Please I don't want to do this,"

I glared at him "Then you shouldn't have played with my heart."

Jacob nodded and got ready to fight, but then a net fell on me and tangled me up. "What is this?" I yelled trying to get out.

Jacob came over to me "I was told never to fight with girls,"

I was lifted up to the ceiling and dropped in a cage. "Let me out!" I yelled.

Kazer just laughed "You will never get out because I have the top security on it. Electric metal! Now if you touch it you with get electrocuted and eventually die." He started to laugh as he left. Jacob stayed, turned out he was the guard, I was going to have fun with this.

"So have you done this with other girls too?" I mocked.

"Nope. Just you."

"Why did you do it?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Simple, my dad told me that I had to."

I nodded and sat down in the cage. "What are you going to do to me now?"

He turned around for the first time "I'm sorry," then he turned back around.

"What about my family?" I asked worried "They're going to be looking for me."

"Oh, well that's easy," Jacob replied "we gave them a note saying that you ran away."

"Won't they realize it's not my handwriting?"

"No, you wrote it, remember when you were 14 you said you wanted to run away then you shoved the note into your pillow case?"

"How long exactly have you been stalking me?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's not called stalking, it's called scientifically investigating a plumes."

"How long?" I demanded.

"Since you were two."

"Ew! How old are you?"

"16 just like you, in fact me and you are supposed to get married." He said batting his eyes.

"What? My parents would not have picked you for my husband. That's why I never told them about you." I covered my mouth.

Jacob looked hurt "You never told them about me?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because I thought you loved me too."

I didn't respond for a while, he loved me?

"Mckayla?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Ya?"

"Just checking to see if you were alive."

"Leave me alone." I said as I curled up in my cage.

Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of haseral pancakes, at first I smiled and woke up happy, and then I opened my eyes and frowned. I looked down and saw a kitchen set up with Jacob cooking.

"Good morning chosen one." He said happily.

"You know I thought this was all a nightmare but I guess I was wrong…or I'm still in one." I started to pinch myself "Ouch! Nope this is real."

"Oh come on, my dad isn't that bad, he even arranged for you to have haseral pancakes." Jacob said.

"He's just trying to get me on his side; doesn't he know that you don't win someone over by kidnapping them?"

"Well, that theory is false, because you have to be on our side weather you want to or not."

"Why do you need me anyway? What was with this choice?"

"Oh look!" Jacob said avoiding the question again "Pancakes coming up." He lowered the cage and turned off the electricity and then opened the door. I saw my chance and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. I grabbed a pancake and ran toward anywhere that could get me out. An alarm went off and I heard guards trying to get me back to my cage, I saw an opening and jumped out. When I did I saw headmaster Kazer in my way with Jacob standing awake right in my way. I had to think of a distraction, I looked just past them; they were behind a body of water. "Watch out!" I yelled "A mermaid!" Both father and son turned around and I ran another direction only to find that every inch was surrounded by water. I could either go into the water and get attacked by mermaids or I could go back to my cage and suffer even more. I choose the water, hopefully the mermaids would understand.

I jumped in. A mermaid saw me; she was beautiful up close too. I tore myself away from it. I stared at here and then spoke "I'm sorry, please don't drag me under, I need to get out of here."

She smiled and nodded then went under the water. I waited for her to pull me under but instead she showed me a new pathway. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're her; you have the special ability to do anything." The mermaid responded, her voice sounded light and playful

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." She replied.

I turned around and saw Kazer and Jacob and started to swim then I fell asleep.

I dreamed again. I was at my nanny and grandpy's; we were relaxing and playing games then my parents came in and gave me hugs. I held them for a while and started to cry, and then they asked me what was wrong. "I'm lost and scared. Please help me." They smiled at me and held me closer "You can do it on your own, believe in yourself." Then the dream faded. I woke up back in my cage, except next to me was the mermaid who helped me.

"Mermaid! Are you okay?" I asked immediately.

"My name is Ariel." She replied "Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry Ariel, what happened?"

"I can't talk right now girl. He's coming."

"My name's Mckayla." I corrected.

"I know." The mermaid smiled.

I watched headmaster come into the room with Jacob. Why did they always stay together?

"Foolish girl!" Kazer replied. "Why would you run away like that?"

"To get away from you." I answered.

I saw Jacob smile a little; I bruised his jaw really good.

"Yes, well, it's time to start the brainwashing procedure, starting with this mermaid." Kazer started to come closer to Ariel.

"Don't touch her!" I said defensively "or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kazer mocked "Punch me in the face?"

"I'll use my powers against you."

"Do you even know how to use them?" Kazer laughed.

I looked at the floor of my cage; I didn't know how to use my powers at all. I looked up and glared at Kazer "Don't push it."

He just laughed "How cute. Now mermaid, I'm thinking that for tonight's dinner we will have shrimp with octopus,"

Ariel tried to hold it back but each seafood creature he said made her cringe.

"Lobster, crab, squid," Kazer continued.

She couldn't hold it in any longer she started to scream. The screams weren't normal screams, they sounded like nails on a chalk board mixed with Styrofoam mixed with crying children at war. I covered my ears but the sound was too great, then I felt something in my stomach, it felt like it was moving but all I had to eat was a pancake. The pancake, it was a trap, that's why it was so easy to escape. I started feel powerful and for some reason I wanted to obey Headmaster Kazer. He was my master.

Ariel stopped screaming and looked at me "Mckayla, snap out of it. Don't fall for his trap again like I did."

I was confused. "Ariel? What's going on?" I started to twitch but kept my thoughts on my family. Then I was in pain I started to yell.

"Mckayla, if you just let it happen the pain will be over." Jacob called.

Through blurry eyes I looked down, I was not giving up. "Turn this off!" I yelled. Then it happened again I saw my families' faces and broke the cage open. I started to fall but the pain was over. I looked at the ground I was heading toward and decided to fly so I did. It felt so free to fly I could do anything. I started to smile and laugh doing somersaults in the air. "I'm flying!" I yelled.

I went to Ariel's cage and opened it. "Grab my hand."

Ariel grabbed my hand and then we both landed on the ground. I looked over at Kazer, "You devil!" I cursed "Leave us alone."

Jacob came up to me "Mckayla calm down."

"I'll punch you again" I warned.

Jacob stepped back "You passed the test."

I let my guard down a little "What test?"

"The test Kazer made for you to see when you use your powers the easiest." He explained.

I swung a punch at him but he dogged it and pinned me down "Not this time," he started to carry me into a blanket and carried me down a hall. I would have fought back but the blanket and ropes that held me back, rather than get rope burns I stayed still.

The hall was royal purple; with paintings of bats and owls, it mystified me.

"Lovely isn't?" Jacob said "This was my favorite place in the whole castle.

"I'm in a castle?" I clarified.

Jacob nodded "Yes, It's underground, isn't it cool?"

I rolled my eyes "Not in the slightest."

"You know," Jacob said back "I'm on your side and believe me my dad is the right side."

"No he's not, there were creatures who warned me about him; and I get this weird feeling when I'm around him. It's a bad icky feeling, don't you feel it too?"

Jacob laughed "You're just paranoid that's all."

I was going to slug him but the ropes kept me back. He took me inside a room, it almost made me barf. Pink everywhere. Pink sheets, princesses on the wall, pink carpet, I felt like I was five. Jacob laid me on the bed, "You can change this." He said as he walked out "You can do anything once you've learned.

He left me tied up and I started to gnaw at the ropes. Why did they bring me in here? I feel like I was still in a test. I decided to stay on the bed until someone came in, so I relaxed and let nature take its toll. Eventually I fell asleep and dreamed again.

My sister was in my dream for the first time I can remember. We were both young, she was 5 and I was 7 we played dolls in the playroom. We were laughing and having a great time then the dream faded in when we were 12 and 14 we started yelling and punching each other, my parents had to pull us apart. Then I saw my sister presently. When she was fourteen and looking around the house. "Kayla? I know you didn't write that note. Where are you?" I wanted to say "I'm trapped, help me" but nothing came out. I woke up crying.

Something changed in my room. I woke up and it was purple; a deep rich purple with moon and stars all around it. Just like the hall way. I noticed my arms, they were untied and I could move freely again. I stood up. How did this happen? Was I moved into a new room?

I thought about what Jacob told me before he left "You can change this, you can do anything once you've learned." I felt so mad I fell for their test again! The room started to turn red, with flowers and suns all over it. I was confused, how did this happen? I walked over to the door, it was probably locked. I tried to open it, it opened. I walked out and into the hall way and decided to experiment "Turn green!" I yelled.

The walls started to turn green and only green. "Add some vines at the borders," I commanded again. Sure enough there were vines on the wall "Now write some quotes on there." Nothing happened and the wall had a big question mark on it. "Write 'Family is forever so you're stuck with whoever you have." Those words appeared on the wall. I smiled this was so cool. "Thank you." I told the wall. The room became a little happier after that. I started walking down the hall and found a door that led outside. I was trapped here no matter what I did. I walked outside and sat down by the river, it was the garden Jacob took me too. I started to pet a baby heffelump when Jacob came over to me. I looked at him and my face turned sour.

"What is that look for?" He asked.

"Why am I allowed to be out of my room?" I asked.

"Isn't this garden beautiful?" He avoided.

I stood up and walked away. Jacob walked after me "Mckayla wait! Why do you always do that?"

I stopped walking and turned "Why do you always avoid my questions?"

He didn't reply.

I thought for a moment. He broke my heart because his dad told him too. "You're not allowed to are you?"

He shook his head.

"Well, why are you out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." He replied.

I blushed like I did in the Pikers market. "Oh." I replied.

"Mademoiselle, may I take you on a walk around the park?" Jacob asked bowing.

I giggled then hesitated, do I really want to do this? I took his hand "Yes, you may."

We started to walk and it seemed the flowers parted a way for us then Jacob started to sing:

_The trees in the garden, the flowers on the ground _

_ Can't compare to you, my beautiful peach._

_ All the women high and low, the mountain or river_

_ Can't compare to you, my beautiful peach._

_ With the power combined and the earth at your feet _

_ Nothing can compare to you, my beautiful peach._

I started to sing along as harmony and I felt like a princess. It was so romantic. He led me down to the stream where there was a picnic for me. I looked at the food and pulled away. Jacob looked at me weird "Why do you pull away?"

"The food probably has a memory chip, doesn't it?" I said feeling disappointed.

"Mmmm! Look! Sandwiches and chips!" He said changing the subject.

I looked at the jello and flung it in his face "Why do you both have to play me like this?!" I yelled "I'm plumes just like you and I get emotional. You know what, I blame myself, I was the one who fell for it. Well not anymore. So just leave me alone you jerk!" I stood up and walked away, then I turned around, he was following me. "Don't follow me or I'll punch you where it hurts so bad you'll feel like you jumped into lava and out again!"

I ran into the double doors I entered and back into my room, everything turned sad again. Except it was a light blue with rain and dark storm clouds. I started to cry, I knew that was too good to be true.

I think I cried myself to sleep but all night I just saw his face laughing and mocking me. I don't want to be the one with the power, it's too painful. What's with power anyways? It's not like I'm the only one who has it.

Chapter 5

I woke up and didn't want to do anything. Then I saw Pip at my bed frame again, I smiled "Hi, how are you?" I asked putting on a face.

He was cowering "The light! Turn off the light!"

I went over to the lamp post and turned it off.

"That's better," Pip replied "I told you your eyes deceive you."

"I was kidnapped," I said saving my case "It's not like I wanted to pick Kazer."

"I know," Pip said "but you like Jacob, a lot"

I almost started to cry again, so I put my head down "I used too, but I was wrong."

Pip nodded "I'm sorry, princess."

"What did you say?" I asked lifting my head.

"Didn't you know that?" Pip asked.

"No, what am I a princess of?" I asked.

"The princess of the Sun, you control everything." Pip explained.

"Now it makes sense." I said "That's why everyone wants me."

Pip nodded. "Yes, I'm your head butler; I take care of you and look after you."

"Can you help me get out of here?" I asked him.

"No, you have to do that on your own, but I'll give you some advice."

"Yes?"

"Remember to change for your man."

I nodded "Thank you. I'll remember that."

Pip nodded "I have to go now though, I'll be watching you."

I smiled and Pip left.

I looked at the room, it was still blue and rainy, "Turn yellow and bright please." I asked.

The room turned yellow with sun patterns on the edges and sunflowers everywhere, "Thank you." I said.

I didn't know what to do next, I was so excited I knew why I was so powerful. Now I was confused, so many questions were going in my head. That's what gave me an idea, a library. They have to have one. I changed into pants and a t-shirt and walked out of my room, the wall turned yellow just like my room as I walked out and I smiled. Even though I hate Headmaster Kazer and Jacob, their castle is still pretty cool. I saw Jacob coming towards me.

"Hey Mckayla, can I escort you to where you're going?" he asked.

"No." I said bluntly and I walked off.

He caught up to me, "Where are you going."

"I don't want to tell you." I replied walking a little faster.

"Well you have to tell me." Jacob replied still keeping up with me.

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

"I'll force you too."

I stopped and looked at him in the eyes " How?"

His eyes turned into the moon and he seemed to glow. I stepped back, "Jacob, what are you doing?"

His voice turned echoic "I'm Jacob the moon prince. I can force people to tell me anything through my eyes. So are you going to tell me willingly or do I have to force you?"

I took a breath "Alright, it's the library."

Jacob turned back to normal "Why do you want to go there?"

"Do I have to tell you that too?" I asked.

Jacob thought about it "No, but at least let me take you there."

I scoffed "Please, you'll probably take me to a shark tank and throw me in, I can't trust you."

He looked hurt "Well you won't find the Library without my help, that's for sure."

"Okay, thanks for the memo." I started walking again leaving him alone in the long hallway, I opened a door and went inside.

"Hey, Castle." I spoke timidly. "I really hope you're on my side and if you are could you show me where the library is?"

The walls started to turn different colors in a panic.

"Stop!" I commanded. The walls went still.

"You're not allowed to show me are you?" I asked. The castle walls turned blue.

"Well, thanks anyways." I said cheerfully. "At least I know I'm not alone." The walls turned yellow and I walked out.

I wandered down the halls; no wonder they look light night. The Moon prince seemed to like me. That's Ironic. I thought. I started to hum as I walked down the hall, then I saw a door that had a blue rim around it when the rest of the wall was yellow. I opened the door and saw it was Jacob's bedroom. It was royal navy blue and stars were glistening everywhere then I heard a voice.

"So I heard you want to find the library." It was Kazer.

I turned around "Yes, news seems to travel quickly."

"Well congrats you've found it." He replied.

I looked around the room again "Isn't it Jacob's room?"

Kazer raised his eyebrows "It is yes, but it's also our library. You need him to open it though."

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"I'm Jacob's butler." He replied.

"So it's a trick? You're not his dad?"

"No, I'm not."

"So he hurt me on his own will." I clarified.

"No, I suggested doing that, but he did fall in love with you the moment he saw you."

"How old was he when he first saw me?"

"Ten." Kazer replied.

"Why does he obey you?"

"Because I practically raised him."

I sat down on a chair and was tied up. I struggled on the ropes "What's going on?"

I saw Jacob come in again with Sam.

"Sam! Why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Because ,Kayla, I have a surprise for you, oh sorry I mean princess of the sun."

I had a dazed look on my face. "How long have you known?"

Sam looked at me weird " Since you were two, how long have you known?"

"About a day or so." I replied.

Sam shrugged "Well what we have for you is a potion made especially for you."

"What does it do?" I asked

Jacob started taking out a tiny blue bottle with a tablespoon. "It will brainwash you for good."

I started trying to get out and move the chair but it was glued to the floor. "Brainwash me to do what?" I said nervously.

Sam smiled greedily "to become a moon queen with Jacob as your King."

I kept struggling "Is he that desperate?" I asked immediately regretting my words.

I could tell Sam was about to laugh but Jacob looked offended. "Listen Princess," he started "Every since I first saw you I fell in love and I knew you the right one to be queen."

I stopped struggling and took a breath "Then why are you forcing me to change for you?"

Jacob smiled "because I never liked the sun, it's too bright and happy, I want to rule Hafordiam and all the other worlds in darkness and mystery."

Sam came over with a spoon full of liquid "Open up."

"Wait!" I said "Please, not yet, I have so many questions."

"Stop." Jacob ordered and Sam backed away.

"Sam, why are you working for him?" I started asking.

"Did you really think I was you BFF?" Sam laughed. "Wow you are gullible."

"Please tell me everything." I asked.

Sam nodded "Okay, well, Headmaster Kazer came to my 16th birthday party and told me about Jacob. The plan was to get you to fall in love with him by the time you were 16 and 5 days old."

"Why five days?"

"Just cause, don't interrupt. So on your sixteenth birthday I offered to go to Pikers market because I knew he would be there. When I saw him I told you about him and you fell for him so bad I laughed. That's what brought us here." She explained.

"Why didn't you want me to tell my parents about him?" I asked some more.

"Because I thought that if your parents found out they would interrupt the whole thing by telling you about your arranged marriage with Tom."

"Ew! Tom Riddle? The baled guy?" I exclaimed.

Sam nodded "Ya, and that would be bad."

"What's in it for you?"

"Oh, just a moon princess. I get to wear all the clothes that I want and have all the money in the world."She answered.

"You're greedy, it's not about the money." I scolded.

Sam just laughed "Anymore questions?"

I looked over a Jacob "Who's my real family then?"

Jacob step forward "You don't have one, Sun princesses are born from the sun. The sun literally gives birth to you, but you fell before anyone could catch you and landed on hafordiam. Your parents found you and raised you as their own, they still have no idea who you really are."

"No one in my family knows?" I clarified.

Jacob nodded.

"What about Elizabeth?" I asked.

"We don't know exactly who or what she is so we decided to leave her in peace."

I sat back in the chair I still had one more question that no one could answer, why me? Sam started to come forward with the medicine "It doesn't taste bad, just think of your favorite food." I started to pull back "No, please no." I pierced my mouth shut as Sam came over to plug my nose. Then Elizabeth came in with a staff and bumped Sam down on the floor. She went in front of me and stood on guard.

"By order of the Sun royalty and as Captain of the Sun army I command you to release Princess Salina of the Sun."

"Elizabeth?" I said confused but I shouldn't have because Sam found a moment and shoved the spoon with the potion down my throat and pulled it out again. I started to cough and Elizabeth turned around "What have you done?!" Headmaster Kazer immediately tied her down and waited for me to react.

I just looked and everyone, they were all happy except for Elizabeth. "No, Mckayla please don't."

Everything started to go dizzy and warped everywhere, then I blacked out.

Chapter 6

I woke up still in the same chair but I couldn't remember a lot. I looked over at a girl screaming "Mckayla! Remember me, what are you doing please!" Then I looked over at Sam, when did she get here? I saw Jacob and I started to blush. He came over to me and untied me "Mckayla, are you okay." I nodded and pointed to the screaming girl "What happened to her?"

I stood up and was going to touch her when Jacob pulled me back "She had a bad dream." He told me. Aww, I hate bad dreams. I blew a kiss to her and she stopped screaming but there was still terror in her face. Kazer dragged her out, "Where are you taking her?" I asked protectively. Kazer paused and looked at Jacob then back at me "I'm going to take her to a room where she can stay for the next day."

I smiled "Okay, thank you."

Jacob looked at me "So princess are you ready to come to my castle with me?"

"I thought I was already there." I replied

Jacob smiled " You remember that."

I looked at him confused " Ya, but I don't remember what happened the last few minutes."

Jacob smiled "That's okay, let me escort you to your room."

"Thanks," I blushed and we walked down the hallway.

We came to my room and it felt sad. "Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes princess."

"Why is the room sad?" I asked.

"The room can't be sad, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine but the room isn't, please don't think me crazy but the room doesn't feel right, in fact his whole castle doesn't feel right." I started to get suspicious but so eased out of it.

Jacob looked at me concerned "I'm sure the room is fine, why don't you rest and I'll go get us so tea and haseral muffins."

I smiled "Thank you that would be great."

When he left I ran and touched the walls, they were sad very much so. "Walls, are you okay? What's wrong? What can I do?" They didn't reply at all.

I laid down on my bed, then a creature came on my bed post. I screamed and the creature vanished I think it was a dwarfing. Jacob ran in "Princess, are you okay?"

"Ya, there was a dwarfing on my bed post, am I hallucinating?" I asked him.

"Oh come on, it's okay just try and sleep okay?"

I nodded "Your right, I'm so glad you're here to protect me."

Jacob came over and kissed my cheek and left. As soon as he did I fainted.

Jacobs Point of View

I did it, she finally mine, I thought as I walked down to Elizabeth's cell. It almost didn't work but then Samantha was a genius. I was so happy right there and now, I entered Elizabeth's cell, ugh she was still glowing a faint yellow, I hated that. "Hello Elizabeth how are you doing."

"You Spoiled little boy," she scowled "Why do this to her? She's only sixteen."

"Oh don't worry Elizabeth, Mckayla will be safe." I assured her.

Kazer and Samantha walked in "She's asleep your majesty." Kazer spoke "When would you like to do the wedding?"

I liked the sound of that "How about tomorrow evening. Tell everyone in hafordiam but don't let her family come in, anyone of them. They were the hardest to erase in her brain, but once I did she broke."

"You can't keep her forever," Elizabeth cut in "She's a smart girl with a whole army of Sun people who can't wait to see their princess."

"Ya, about those sun people." I started hissing at the name "They will have to pick a side to be on. My side, or deaths side. If they choose my side they will have to drink a potion similar to Mckayla's that seals the death but if they don't choose my side they die." I looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes, "So what will it be for you? Death or potion?"

Immediately Elizabeth shouted "I'd rather die than drink that vile stuff."

I looked over a Sam "You know what to do."

Sam transformed into a black panther and the cage lifted off of Elizabeth.

"I'm going to enjoy this. So long Elizabeth." Then I left the room and watched from above.

Elizabeth was weak no doubt she tried to look strong but she could hardly stand, this was going to be an easy kill. Samantha got ready to pounce and when she did Elizabeth hopped out of the way. Then I heard a knock at the door "Jacob, what's going on?" It was Mckayla. "Samantha stop!" I commanded Sierra transformed back into plumes and had a confused look on her face "Your highness, I was just about to kill her,"

I ignored her as I saw Mckayla open the door to the cell. "That woman," She started she looked at Kazer "You said she was going to a room, not a cell." She looked at me Furious and confused, I should've known she would still be proud and kind, maybe I can brainwash it out of her. "Jacob" she said "What's going on?"

I sat her down. "Princess I'm killing anyone who doesn't belong."

"Then you shouldn't kill anyone, everyone belongs." I tried to stop her but she ran to fast toward Elizabeth and touched her.

Mckayla's Point of View

As soon as I touched Elizabeth my memories came back "Elizabeth are you okay?" I asked. She looked so weak and frail like she had grown a hundred years in one day. I gave her a hug and felt her strength come back.

"Yes Salina, I'm fine." She replied, I nodded and glanced over at Jacob.

"How dare you!" I yelled "Tricking me by giving me a potion!"

Jacob stood firm "You used to like me, why don't you anymore."

"Because," I started "You kidnapped me and broke my heart. Why do you think that would work?"

I heard growling and Sam turned into a panther. I was freaked out at first because my ex-best friend just turned into a Panther but then I stopped and knew exactly what to do. Sam looked at me and started to pace, I put my hands together "Shape shift!" I yelled. I turned into a lion and got ready to pounce. We both pounced at the same time and I pinned her down, then she pinned me down we kept going vica Versa then I was winning and pinned her down so hard she turned back into Samantha.

"Just kill me already." She pleaded.

I hesitated I couldn't kill her, she was still my best friend who made a bad choice. I got off her and looked around and then at Jacob "I don't kill anyone and you know how powerful I really am." I looked over at Sam and nodded then went over to Elizabeth "Let's go home."

She nodded and put a force field around me. I looked back at Jacob, I was going to miss him but after this, I was ready to have a normal life and get married to Tom Riddle, the bald guy.

**The End**


End file.
